Accident on Purpose
by DreamingOfFantasies
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of Eclipse; Bella is run off the road by a mysterious black car, and when Edward finally reachs the crash site, Bella is nowhere to be found. A full search begins, and when they find Bella, she may be alive or dead...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine, I own nothing_

BPOV

I heard the door unlock. Edward look up from me for a moment, which made me feel uneasy. He then looked back down, and smiled.

"It just Charlie," Good, cause Victoria was still out there. "But now I have to go, you are still under house arrest, so I technically can't be here..." he smiled," But I will, be back, in just 2 hours. With that he just disappeared upstairs and out the window.

"Hey Dad, how was work?" I asked, looking through the cupboards.

"Fine," Charlie started, " Nothing much happend around here, so me and the guys played cards, I won 7 games... out of 50."

"Well, you'll get them next time," I laughed. Charlie may be hard to convince sometimes, but that one line always made him smile.

"Thanks Bells." He left to go watch Tv. I countinue my search through the cupboards, but came out empty handed. I made my way to the living room but tripped on the way, and landed hard on the ceramic floor. I got up slowly, checking myself out for any bruising. I landed hard on my knee... that was going to hurt in the morning. I walked into the living room to talk to Charlie.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, just hurt my knee, but okay."

"Thats my girl"

"Hey Dad?"

"Whats up?"

"Umm...we are kinda running low on food."

"I'll order Pizza tonight and get food in the morning."

"a...Dad, actually I was hoping to get the food myself...tonight?"

"Well, Bells..."

"please dad, I never have been outside since forever."

"Okay, but only for tonight, be back in a hour."

"Yes Sir!" I snapped into a salute. This made him laugh.

"Ah Bells."

**5 minutes later**

"Dad I'm going now!" I yelled as I was going out the door. It was raining strongly outside. I slowly made my way to my beaten-down truck. Sure, it wasn't much, but I wouldn't let Edward buy me a new, faster car. My truck was my baby, unless he gave me my wish. I got in, surprised that I didn't slip. I turned the key, and the truck roared to life. Wow, I still didn't like it that much. I put into reverse and back about of the driveway, and onto the dark and wet street.

**CPOV (Charlie)**

"Dad, I'm going now." I heard her close the door and a click. Shes a good girl, maybe tonight I let her off for good behavior.

_RINNNG... RRRIIINNNGGG_

I got up quickly and rushed to the phone.

"Hey Billy."

_"Charlie, we need to talk about...them."_

"Bella is persistant on staying with Edward."

_"Jacob is coping well, he won't come out of his room."_

"I'll try again, I was thinking of letting Bella out."

_"That's great, but please Charlie!"_

"I know, I know... I'll try my best, But my little girl is growing up, she has her own mind. And she is set on Edward."

_"Thanks, Got to go, Bye"_

"Bye Billy"

I felt bad, Billy was my best friend

**BPOV  
Around the time the phone rang**

Maybe I should've stayed at home, the storm was roaring, and I could hardly see out of the windshield. I looked around to see where I was, and saw the one actual intresection, with a traffic light. I know, its amazing. I turned onto the highway, that famous highway where everything is on, including school, and I think the hospital. The reason I say I think is because almost everytime I go there I'm either unconsious or looking into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes.

I was having a hard time looking at the road. It was so dark, and the rain was so strong. I was close to the store, so I stayed on the road. I was just going over the bridge when a set of bright headlights appeared in front of me. I panicked, as the black car in front of me continued to drive full speed towards me. All I remember is going off the bridge and into the freezing water below.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer Does. **

**Bella POV**

I felt the truck hit the water, and the black waves of death slowly went over hood. I tried to breathe slowly and easy, trying to calm myself. It didn't work, especially while the water was going over the windshield, causing me to panic.

Now is when I wished that Jacob was here with me, as the air was getting colder. He is my own personal sun. His note was still in my pocket, feeling ten times heavier on the fact that I may never see him again. If I ever get out of this, I will see him again, no matter what it takes, and forgive him. I'll be nicer to Charlie. And Edward, I hope he gets here. Surly Alice would have saw this. I wanted to see my family again, preferably alive then in a wooden box.

The water was above the truck now. I was surprised that no water was entering the cab. But just as I thought this, I heard the windshield crack, and the sound of water slowly entering, as black as night, and as effective as the deadliest substance on earth.

**Edward's POV**

I just finished pouncing on a mountain lion. As I was feeding on the sweet blood, inching down my throat and soothing my thirst, I heard Alice coming.

"Edward," Alice spoke. I growled loudly. She is so annoying sometimes. You'd think that she has never learned not to bother a guy while the feast, especially one who is giving her a ride home, and maybe the car of her dreams. I finished my meal, feeling satisfied and looked up to her.

" Edward, its about time. While I was waiting ... never mind, just watch this."

I went into her mind, just as one of her visions started. I saw Bella in her truck, grumbling about the weather and focusing on the road. I noticed it was hard to see, especially for a human. She was paying so much attention to it, she looked so cute. My Bella...

Bella was on Liberty Bridge, when bright lights from a black car filled the cab. It was right in front of her. I saw Bella panic and swerve to miss it. The wet pavement didn't allow the truck to stop and I saw the truck leave the bridge and hurl into the waters below.

The vision ended and I looked straight at Alice.

" Call 911, we won't be able to get there in time. I hope her truck can withstand the pressure of the water." I started towards the Volvo, and waited for Alice to get in. Alice was dialing her phone before hissing, "Edward go, I'll get a ride with Carlisle and explain what's happening. Hello 911... I wish to report an accident..." was the last I hear before pushing my car to the max to save Bella.

**Charlie POV** (_Yes, lets add the worried dad, what do you think)_

_Ring, Ring.._. the phone rang. Didn't I just get off that thing. Must be famous today or something. I heaved from the couch, and turned off the game. Won't get to see much of it anyway. I answered the phone.

"Hello, Charlie speaking"

"_Chief, You got to get to Liberty Bridge. We just got a call, and apparently an old Chevy truck just went into the river. We need you there."_ It was Deputy Mark. The truck's description sounded familiar. It was Bella's.

"Mark, I'll be there in 5 minutes, make sure that an ambulance gets there." I slammed the phone back into its jack. Raced upstairs with speed that I never knew I had. Within two minutes , I was in my cruiser and jamming the keys into the ignition. I turned the key, ready to hear the engine start. As I waited for the engine to catch but it just kicked. I tried again and had the same results. I got out, into the freezing rain and looked under the hood. One of the cords was cut, that was supposed to connect to the batteries. If I wasn't mad before, I'm fuming now. Someone was trying to keep me from saving Bella, someone who was trying to kill Bella.

**Bella POV**

The water was to my neck. I was taking my final breaths, using the last of my energy in my desperate attempts to escape. _Edward, please come here and save me, please. I'm not ready to die._ I looked out the window and saw a dark shadow approaching, with speed only vampires. Edward was my first thought. As it came closer a smaller silhouette appeared coming towards the truck as well. One of a girl. Alice maybe?

They were outside the window, but it was too dark to see their faces. The water was over my head now over my head, and I was fighting to keep conscious. I felt the window break and a pair of freezing, but strong arms pulling me towards the surface and place me gently on the ground. I could see the bridge, and hear sirens in the distance, and looked over to where my saviors were. They were sitting in the shadows away from the light of the fire that I guess they lit before the truck went in the water. I was surprised it was staying lit in this rain.

"Long time, no see" said one of the people in the shadow. It wasn't a voice that I recognize. And they stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the fire with their blood red eyes. I found myself staring into the bright red eyes of Jane and Felix.

**A/N Bum – Bum – Bum. Enjoy?? PLEASE review... or no next chapter. Is this threat working... no! I guess its broken. K! The little button in the corner... Push it and write in the box and hit okay. Review... Please. puppy dog eyes**


	3. The Plan

**Hello everyone, the chapter is here. Have a good Easter! I want the bunny that lays eggs this Easter but I guess that a new chapter will bring a smile to my face. AND maybe yours to if this chapter is satisfactory. **

Unknown Person POV (a Volturi member)

I stood underneath the shadows of the forest outside the house of the human that I was told to capture. Just myself, Jane and Felix were called to be there. I don't understand why Aro sent me here with them.

_Flashback_

_I was looking outside the window onto the brightly lit St. Marcus Square. The human children were playing games like hopscotch and skipping over a rope. Their smiles were almost as nice as the sun shining off my stone hard skin. I turned from the window with a sigh. I could still hear their laughter as I entered my thoughts_

_My eyes bright blue from hunting during the night, I was never normal, not even as a human. My father died when I was 5 years old. I don't remember him very well. I don't remember much of my human life I suppose, as memories fade over time. _

_After my father passed away, I became very quiet. I was the child that the kids avoided. Adults didn't like me either, they thought I knew too much of the world. I was not natural from the start. But that all change one day when…_

_*knock*knock*_

"_Come in," I paused for a quarter of a second, "Master Aro, what is it this time?" _

_Aro came in with a smile upon his face. _

"_Malekai, how many times have I said to just call me Aro." He laughed, "I have a mission for you." I looked at him with a sideways glance. I haven't been on a mission for a while, but spent my time training the rest of the guard. I decided to search his mind for what I need to know, no more, no less. _

Human: Isabella Marie Swan

Problem: A human who knows about us

Mission: Bring her here… Without the knowledge of the coven that protects her… Make sure that they will not be there to stop you, or to have knowledge that it was us to have taken her.

Members attending Mission: Captain Malekai Cullen, Jane, and Felix

"_Alright, what's the name of the coven?" I asked, since I only poked for the information required._

"_It's the Olympic Coven… That's all I know." I knew he was lying. But I had a mission to complete._

_Aro left the room as I got changed into more suitable clothing then that awful robe. I wonder why Aro required me to go. My powers wouldn't do much against this human that Jane kept mumbling about. My powers influence the brain through my strange colored eyes, although for the first time I meet someone I need to look them in the eye to read their thoughts and communicate with them, other than that I can 'talk' to them at any point… but my hypnotizing power requires eye contact the whole time. But this human has a shield to help their mind evade mental attacks… most interesting._

_** Jane, Felix get ready for our mission to America."_

_End Flashback_

Now I was watching the young one sitting with Isabella, watching Romeo & Juliet. I hid my scent well, he didn't suspect a thing. I saw a police cruiser pull in and the young one ran towards me. I jumped into the tree, landing lightly on the branch, the sound of the rain hiding the rustling leaves.

_*Time for hunting. I can't leave Bella alone, but I am too much as a danger for her unfed. Time to go to Canada with everyone else.*_

He was gone. My turn to act, it was now or never. **Jane, get the car ready, I'll be there soon.** I leaped out of the tree and landed on the bed of the Chevy lightly.

The police chief had locked the cruiser, good man. Though the look would only cause a few seconds delay, more or less because I am not planning on ripping the door off the hinges. I popped the hood open and removed the main spark plug wire. So the officer couldn't leave for dear Isabella as soon as he could hope for.

See you soon Miss Isabella Swan.

I ran through the woods, dodging trees with ease. **I'm around the corner, get ready for action. Felix, take point and tell me when you see a Chevy**. I was watching the house the entire day, while Jane and Felix went hunting in Seattle. I shuddered, knowing what they were doing. I am a vegetarian, only animals for myself. Isabella would be getting groceries today, and the weather made her a perfect target for an automobile accident.

I sat in the royal blue Porsche the Felix had stolen today. Jane sat beside me, glaring at myself.

"Jane, what's wrong?" She was usually pleasant to me, but today she seemed downright miserable.

"Nothing?" She asked it like a question more than a statement.

"Don't lie to me Jane." I tapped my forehead. She laughed a little.

"Yes, the noble Captain Cullen ruining her reputation as the most trustworthy member of the guard to see what is wrong with little ol'me." I playfully punched her arm, earning another smile.

"It's the girl, I don't see why she so special." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't like it when other's judged people before they met personally.

"You are angry, aren't you?" She asked.

"No. I'm just thinking about the meaning of my life." I smiled.

_*Get ready, Truck on the role.*_

I motioned Jane to get ready. She left the car and I drove towards the bridge. I saw the truck approaching, and sped directly in front of it.

"I love playing chicken, though this is the first time with a human." I smiled, I wouldn't hit her even if she swerved towards me.

Isabella's face lit up with fear, and she threw the truck into the opposite direction over the side of the bridge to miss my car. I spun the car around and drove towards the Police Station to tell them off the accident, slowly of course. The father had to find out somehow.

**REVIEW PLEASE. ANY QUESTIONS, ASK THEM IN A REVIEW. WILL RESPOND IN A PM. **

**~AMI~**


	4. Not a Chapter

Dear Readers

I am absolutely pained to say this but this story has been put of pause indefinitely until I replace my computer. I have no access to internet and therefore cannot post. Sorry!

BloodyDreamer101


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, it has been a long time since I updated, so I thought I would update again. Though since it has been such a long time, here's a recall!**

Recall:

Bella was forced off the road by the volturi and is now being flown to italy. The cullens know it has happened but are not there to save her in time!

**Chapter Four:**

Jane POV

"Jane," a soft voice came from across the plane. It came from a young child sitting behind a mahogany desk doing paperwork, looking like she was only 15. Her blond hair was braided and was wearing completely black clothing. She looked like a rebellious teenager, yet capable of nothing too dangerous. But this assumption is wrong; she was over 350 years old and was one of the most deadly vampires that walked the planet. She was fair, far fairer then the people who represented the royalty of our world. The captain looked directly into my eyes, and I was lost in the depths of the many layers that lay within her eyes.

"I would watch what I think if I were you, Jane. As much as I disagree with your thoughts, you do have Aro to worry about. Wear gloves when we land in Florence." With that she broke her gaze, and a lightheaded feeling that comes whenever she did that came. Gloves were on my hands now, but I don't know how exactly they got there, but that happens each time. I shook my head, and looked at the unconscious figure slumped against Felix. I hissed in frustration. Why should she be getting all this attention, she's a pathetic human. I heard a growl and suddenly the Captain was standing in front of me, anger was like static around her.

"Enough with your prejudice, she doesn't deserve this and you know it. I wouldn't be here if the order didn't include me, and Caius being a prick. Just because she a shield, you will not continue with this problem." She calmed down at once, her yelling back to the innocent soft voice that captured many hearts, "Please Jane, I know that it's hard, but please try to accept her. Most of the guard is angry at her already, and they haven't met her yet. Please, you know I can't be there for her; she may only meet me once. She needs a friend, please, she needs you!" she paused, looking at the lightening sky as dawn approached. Felix smiled at her. "I'll help out to, you can count on me." The captain smiled then, "the problem is, I'm afraid, that you may be a little too friendly." Jane and Captain Cullen laughed while Felix pretended to sulk with a smile on his face.

"Do you think the coven has noticed that their pet is missing?" Felix asked. Of course, Alice would have seen the accident. The Cullen's would just be reaching the accident site now, if she saw the vision in time.

The captain rose from her desk and left the compartment. She looked upset for a moment, then nothing, an emotionless mask placed instead. I then realized that her last name was Cullen, it probably made her think of her long dead family.

"You two, get ready to exit. The plane lands in a few moments."

**Must get to homework now, sorry its short, will write more by next week. :D Oh, and my little message before this chapter, would be a good time to write an fml. I dropped my laptop and it hit a tile floor, closed. No damage to the outside of it. The next day, one of my guy friends decided to be nice and tell me: " WOW, YOUR COMPUTER MADE A COOL SOUND WHEN IT FELL!" that was the sound of the screen breaking. Fml. I recently got a new computer so updates will begin to appear more frequently.**

**Review!**

**Oh, and this was a filler chapter, better ones to come! Poll posted, choose bella's fate!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

**Edward POV**

The accident scene was painted with flashing lights, tire skids from Bella's truck, and by the looks of it, the car that was supposed to run her off the road was nowhere to be seen. It almost looked like the vehicle never existed. No skid marks of the car trying to break, no swerving to miss. They…

"Excuse me boy, you need to leave here now. This is an accident scene!" a stern deputy told me. I barely listened but I left anyway. _The Cullen boy, wonder if he knows it was the chief's daughter who went off the bridge._ Since I wasn't allowed on the scene, I would go into the water, where…where…. where Bella's corpse lay in its watery tomb. I jumped of the bridge and made a perfect dive into the stormy waters below. I came back to the surface and swam ashore. I couldn't go further, I couldn't stand to see my love dead.

I ran, I couldn't go into the water, where my love was taken from me. I would go to the Volturi, they will kill me this time, even if I have to force their hand. I was tackled into the ground by something hard. I struggle against it, but it wouldn't budge. I growled and snapped at its arms, no longer seeing clearly but seeing red.

"Enough Edward" I heard Alice say. I didn't stop so she huffed and then a sharp pain came from the side of my face. She slapped me. I noticed that the person who was pinning me down was Carlisle. When he saw I was no longer struggling, he got up. His sleeves were ripped and his clothes muddy.

"I saw that Edward!" Alice yelled at me, "You are not going to the Volturi, I won't let you!" she sniffed. She walked over to a large rock, and began to rock back and forth while upon it. She was mumbling 'I won't let you, I won't let you. She wouldn't want that' over and over again.

"Do you think that we won't all miss her, she was a part of all our lives? It was only a short while, but everyone, including Rosalie, loved her." Carlisle sighed, "It had enough to lose one child. Yes, Edward I thought of her as a daughter. Don't make Esme and me lose another." He walked towards Alice and sat down beside her and began his attempts to calm her down, while trying to stop himself to caving in to his emotion.

"So she is dead?" I asked, sobs threatening to creep out. I pinched the bridge of my nose in attempt to calm myself down. I saw Alice nod slightly before bursting into sobs and cry tears that would never fall for her best friend.

"I can't see her future anymore or anything pertaining to her funeral. But I think that is because of the wolves." Alice spoke in a soft voice, trying to calm down, "The last vision of her was her driving off the bridge because that other car decided to play chicken on a wet bridge." She sniffed and look towards the stormy water.

**Bella's POV**

I awoke in a strange limo with three people sitting around me. Jane and Felix were having a conversation that was too quick for me to understand while the third person was just staring at me with bright blue eyes. Wait, blue eyes?!? She was intently looking into my eyes, not blinking for about a minute before turning away. She had a smile playing on her lips, while Jane looked at her and scowled.

Felix looked at me then, while having a laughing fit what he was desperately trying to hide but miserably failing. Jane smacked him on the back of the head (**GIBBS SLAP _ *NCIS***) and then began to mutter to herself. Glaring at me once and a while, but when she caught me looking at her she tried to smile and turned away from me.

The person I didn't know smirked at little before speaking to the driver. She spoke in perfect Italian but she had a very slight British accent. (_As I only speak English, French and a little bit of dutch, I am not going to try and butcher the language) _The driver nodded his head and pulled of the highway to stop in a café's parking lot.

"I suppose you must be hungry, Isabella. Seeing as you have slept for a while, it is time for a little snack. Or breakfast if you will, as it is around 7 in the morning. Here are some Euros to pay for it." She gave me the money and I exited the vehicle. Since the sun shone its morning rays the vampires had to remain where they were or risk exposure. The girl didn't exit the limo with me even though she was human. She looked pretty young, maybe 17 at the maximum. But why would the Volturi send a human to collect me, didn't they have enough vampires there. Wait… am I really wondering why I wasn't kidnapped by just vampires. Sleep deprivation… that's what it must be. I noticed though that the driver exited the vehicle with me; he was a human as well.

"Malekai asked me to you help. People here know not much English." He told me. I am guessing he is one of those people, but he made an effort. But through his words, I also saw the warning… do not attempt to escape, I will stop you. But maybe I am just over thinking things, being run off the road and taken to a foreign country without my consent tends to do that to me, as well as make me grouchy.

I entered the coffee shop and ordered a decaf with a muffin, the driver translating it for me. I wonder why the Volturi brought me back here. Edward said that they would check on me for a few years at least. I wonder what he is doing now, they must be so worried. I can't run, the driver was there to make sure of that, so I don't know how to get back.

"Time to leave, No?" the driver asked. I nodded and followed him back to the car.

On the road again, I'm not sure where this is going. But there is nothing I can do about that!

**Review Please. This chapter has been edited as well as some of the chapter's before now so that the story is less confusing. Sorry for the** **inconvenience for those who have to, or want to reread those chapters. **

**Another thing to add, the poll on my profile will be on for ONLY 1 more week... so if you haven't voted yet... Vote now! If you have, vote again and I will see what I can do... Next chapter up in a couple of days!!!!**


	7. Adoption

Hey All...

I know that it has been a long time since I have updated... and believe me that I have my own personal reasons but do not feel the need to share these to the unknown group of people on the Internet...

Anyways, I am sorry to announce that this Story is now up for adoption... I am sorry but I have lost all interest in Twilight and my stories off of it. So if you would like to adopt it and make it your own, please review or pm me.

Thank you.

~DreamingofFantises~


End file.
